Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Candyland'sVirtue
Summary: You (and by 'You' I mean you, not Yuu) are currently at the Onodera Residence, about to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with the 10 sexy-ass men surrounding you. What will you do, Who will you get, and What will the two of you do together? Rated M for a reason, Please Enjoy
1. Introductory

**Sup. **

**I honestly can't believe nobody did this yet XDDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of the characters. ('Cept for Kao of course oUo)**

* * *

"Um…Are you sure this is really okay, Kao?" a timid and somewhat nervous Kisa asked. You rolled your eyes at the male. Of course he was having second thoughts; he was with Yukina after all. Yukina seemed pretty lenient about the idea too, which didn't really fit his usual positive attitude.

"Of course it is!" Kaoru exclaimed, his shaggy black pony-tail bouncing happily behind him. Kaoru was Ritsu's half- brother, and he worked for some company in America. After arriving in Japan, he had Ritsu invite his coworkers to a Christmas party at the Onodera Residence. And of course, they were allowed to bring friends as well. Which you must say, is pretty nice. It's hard to believe that the jaded brunette grew up here…What a prince!

Now, the group was sitting cross-legged like kindergarteners on the floor, forming a circle

"Well then," the tall male beamed as he set a large box on the floor, "I trust you all brought your possessions!" Grunts and slow nods filled the room and you watched as Ritsu face palm himself, probably for allowing his brother to create such an awkward event. Knowing Kaoru, he set it up so that he and Takano-san would be put together…They seem really close, actually, more than close. You were keen on the idea that there was something going on between the two of them…

But that didn't matter now. You are the only girl out of this gorgeous group of ten men. You're going to enjoy this game of Seven Minutes in Heaven!

After closing your eyes, and passing the box around as a new possession was placed in the shallow cardboard, our host then clapped his hands, causing everyone to open their eyes immediately.

"Okay! The closet is down the hall, on the right –Ritsu can help you find it if you want – so let's begin, shall we?" He said, elegantly, as he stretched out a long finger, and sung a happy tune.

"Eeenie meanie miney Moe…Catch a Tiger by its toe…If it hollers let it go! ~" you smiled at the childish game while I watched the jaded brunette face palm again.

"My mother told me to pick the best one, and the best one is YOU!"

" Me?" Yuu asked, waving his hand from across the circle.

"No, not you Yuu, I meant YOU, _!" Kaoru announced, pointing his finger directly at you.

You gulped. Of course you just HAD to go first, right?

As if reading your mind, Kaoru gave a slight nod, and smiled grimly. "Ladies first, am I right?" He said, gesturing you to the box.

"Then again, you aren't the only lady here. Oi Ritz, you mind if she goes first?"

"S-Shut up you asshole!"

"Whatever you say, princess."

You giggled at the two sibling's bickering. It was always funny to watch them fight. After a mo yount of silence, you looked around the room before slowly reaching into the box. Grins and chuckles were exchanged, and you closed my eyes as you pulled out a _

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it sorta ended flat there, but that's where YOU co you in! You guys have to choose what comes next!**

**Now, I don't want to give anything away, so I'm just going to use a number system. Leave a review with a number 1-10, and the one with the most votes will get the first chapter! Make sure to help vote!**

**Thanks a bunch~**


	2. Headphones and The Number Five

**Yo!**

**Thanks for everyone who helped review a number! I really appreciate it! C'X**

**And Now, This is the Result of picking No.5!**

**This number was chosen by: pinky5907**

**Thanks a bunch! oUo **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of its characters. (Except for Kao, but he's not up for the closet tonight.)**

**NOTE: This is my first time writing in this P.O.V. (Except for the Introductory) and this story is practice for the future. If you find any mistakes or if you think that it can be MUCH better, then please share so you advice/wisdom!**

**Enjoy!**

****EDIT** I DID THIS WRONG LOL. It's supposed to be in YOUR P.O.V. but for so you odd reason, I put it in a first person. *face palm***

* * *

After a moment of silence, you looked around the room before slowly reaching into the box. Grins and chuckles were exchanged, and you closed my eyes as you pulled out a small tube. 'Want To Look Younger? This Anti-Wrinkle Cream will make you look like a teenager!' it read. You know who this is…Your eyes slowly scanned the room until it came across one of the older men in the room, who was rubbing his back nervously.

Of course! It has to be-

Your thoughts were interrupted as you were roughly shoved in the back by none other than the idiot host. "Hurry up now! Chop Chop!" Kaoru said happily, pushing you down the hall past all of the curious men staring away. "There are so you condoms in the left drawer when you first walk in, so make sure you don't go popping out babies everywhere!"

"Oh shut up already!" You shouted, glaring as he giggled at my aggravation. He gestured you further down the hall, challenging you with a devious smirk as his eyebrows wiggled up and down. You don't want to but…You have to prove this asshole that you can do this!

You turned with an 'hmph', and took a steady pace down the hall away from him, taking a sharp left as you heard his footsteps die away. In a matter of seconds, a thin white door ending the hallway came into view. Accompanying the door was a slim, jaded figure, with large emerald eyes that shot to the side. As you approached the two skinny figures, the brunette raised his gaze to you, and gave an almost apologetic smile.

"Ritsu?" you asked, stopping a few feet in front of the editor. "You're the one I'm going with? But I thought it was…" you trailed off, feeling as if I had spoken slightly rude to the man. It's not like you had anything against him…He obviously didn't have any feeling for you, and he was a gentle man so it was hard for any girl to hate him, really.

Eyebrow twitching at your choice of words, he displayed the fake smile that he often used to get out of awkward situations and shook his head lightly. "Don't worry; I'm not going in with you. I'm just here because Kaoru blackmailed me. Your-err, date, will be here soon."

"Oh...Sorry." You tried my best not to sound too relieved, but you couldn't help it. This guy was kind of a buzz kill. "So," You though that you should start a conversation with him then, "how were you blackmailed?" you asked, actually surprising yourself at the curiosity that ringed through my tone.

"Well, first he said that he'd take so you things I've done out of context, ((A/N: Yepp, totally out of context XDD)) mix them with porn tapes, and then post them on the internet…"

"Yikes! That's harsh!"

"Tell me about it. Then, he said he'd show everyone in my department my baby pictures!"

"Ooh! Does he have any ones of you in the bathtub?"

"This is serious!"

"Hahaha!"

You found yourself laughing as he blushed, reaching a slender arm out and pulling the closet door open. "Y-You should probably go in now." He said, averting his gaze away from you. You giggled, before taking a few steps towards the door. "Oh, what a gentleman! ~" You fake-swooned, stopping in your tracks as you entered the medium-sized closet. You heard slight cursing and mumbles from the brunette before the door swung closed and locked with a slight 'click', as darkness invaded the room. Finding a soft, plump surface, you plopped myself down, leaning against the wall as thoughts spiraled your mind.

Not even seconds later, the door reopened and you were blinded by the light shining through. You weren't even given a chance to see your partner before the door closed again, your world consumed by darkness. "H-Hello…?" You asked, unable to even make out a figure in the blackened room.

You felt a hand rubbing down my thigh and before you even had time to panic, you felt a hot breath on my ear, and a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Relax, it's just me." He whispered, as you felt a blush creeping up my face.

"K-K-Ki…Kisa-san!"

"Happy to see me, much, _?" he chuckled, pulling back his hand and sitting down close to you. _Very Close_.

"So…You wanna kiss?"

"B-But…W-What about Yukina-kun?"

"He doesn't have to know."

You gave it a thought. Yukina-kun can be scary when he's angry…But if Kisa's so easygoing about all of this, then it obviously may not be very bad…

"O-Okay…" You said, and you swore you saw his eyes glow lightly in the darkness, almost like a cats.

He pushed you up against the wall, slamming his lips roughly, yet all the more gently onto yours. You wrapped my arms around his neck, and a moan of ecstasy left your lips as he led his slender fingers up and down your sides. Sliding his tongue in your mouth, you continued the rough make-out section before pulling away, the two of us panting and wheezing with equally blistered lips.

"I…I think we should stop before it goes too far." He said.

"Yeah, I agree." you replied, as we separated an equal space. Sure, you liked him…And you knew he liked you back, but you don't think that you were willing to go that far.

"Kisa-san!" Yukina shouted on the opposite side of the door, as light flashed in the room in an instant. Kisa deadpanned, and gave a sharp yelp when his boyfriend picked him up bridal style, and ran with him out of the closet.

You suppressed a chuckle, slowly making yourself out of the closet. That was…fun surprisingly. But you guess Yukina's not giving him up any time soon…It's a bummer really. Kisa's cute, but you'd go for Yukina's sexiness instead any day.

"Hurry up, chop chop!" Kaoru urged, pushing you out of the room with his ponytail bobbing behind him. "There are other people going in too, you know!"

You were about to yell at him for being stupid, but a loud conversation from the opposite end of the hall grabbed your attention instead.

"O-Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing, baka?"

"I believe I'm holding your hand. Now co you on, I don't want a second to go to waste~"

"H-Huhh? You're my partner?"

"Obviously."

"T-There's no way in hell I'm going in there with you!"

"That's not my problem."

"W-Wahhh!"

You watched as Takano-san dragged the smaller brunette into the closet with him, slamming the door behind them quickly, but not quickly enough for you to see the wink Takano sent in Kaoru's direction.

"Ooh, I'm soooo recording this!" Kaoru grinned, sitting with his ear up against the door, recording with his phone.

There was a loud bang coming from the closet, and you could already hear panting. Takano-san must be a great kisser.

You shuttered, and walked away. Not because you didn't want to hear just how good Takano-san was, you just want to go check up on Yukina and Kisa-chan~

You'd go for that body any day!

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've been getting a lot of bad grades lately. **

**Remember, you can still vote! (: **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
